mysteries_of_oolfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 18
Members *Alli *Eriden *Euphemia Waterspot *Gulian *Lloyd Dragonsbane Timeline Day 40-42 The Adventure We begin our adventure today in the Legion court house waiting for the Magistrate. They are offered a few options, the Trial by Fire, or the Trial by Water, which both Euphemia and Lloyd decline. In the end they promise not to cast any more magic. The party picks up Alli and gylian at the tavern, then heads to the slums to find Rand, bribing the guards on the way out. Euphemia tries talking but the ogres try to grab her, and combat erupts. Euphemia blasts them with cold, Lloyd blasts fireball, euphemia got a crit and froze brains. Gylian slipped and hit his head, falling unconscious. Rand was healed and the fight ended. Back in the city, the party noticed a body falling from a second story window. Three figures, dressed in gray clothes with gray facemasks appear from the shadows, and say, "You are unfortunate. None may see our work and live to tell of it. Here in the dark, we dance in Bel Vala's avenging light." Chatomi, the Khan's daughter, emerges from the shadows and tells them they must leave and say nothing of what they have seen. She lets them go, having already seen enough of what they are capable of. Dove again tracked down the party and gave Gylian a warning that a high priest was in search of Gylian’s weapon. Heading back to Zoe Left hand's shop, the party sold some items and Gylian bought belt of vigor. On the way back the party noticed an altercation between rival merchants. Not wanting anything to do with it, they ran away. Later to overhear a few Legion guards bragging about the 750 gp reward they got for saving Immican the Elf. Feeling the need to get out of the city, the party headed to the docks and bartered for a place on a ship. They ended up with a berth on the Schmetterling. Most of the party retired to the tavern, but Gylian decided to go fishing. He was unaware of the laws regarding treatment of animals and wildlife, and the Legion found the breach of law. He was sternly informed that ignorance of the law did not mean he could break it without impunity. He was against paying a bribe, so he went before the magistrate. As usual, it was Lionel standing in for the magistrate, and he levied a 500 gp fine. Then the charge of selling magic items without a license came up. Gylian was quickly seeing the fines add up, and was thrown in the stockade for the rest of the day. While there Gerry the Barber tried relentlessly to remove the sword of Bheleu from his hands, but to no avail. Zoe was called in, and she just said to get it out of the city. Resigned to his fate, he handed over his plate mail in lieu of the fine and left town the following morning. On the water, the party ran into a pair of water elementals. The fight was easy. Gylian summoned a water elemental, and Eriden summoned a school sharks. Arriving in Port Balifor, the party took one look and decided to get out. Before they could get off the docks, they were surrounded by a group of kender. "You are in danger," the leader whispered "There are Dark Knights everywhere." The speaker threw back his hood, revealing the face of a kender with tattoos along the lower half of his face that seem to cover scarring of some kind. It gives him a strange, savage look, quite at odds with the wide eyes and gently pointed ears. The other kender look around, as if listening for something, and then the leader lifts his chin. "My name is Blight Thistleknot. You should come with us." With that, he and his gang begin to slip away into the shadows. The party let them go and made for the town gates. Sneaking out of town, Lloyd was spotted by a group of Dark Knights. The used Rope Trick to get out of there and then made a break for it. A half day out of the town, the party came across a sinister temple. They knew Aghad was an evil god, and decided to go in and clear it out. Heading in, they saw a sign: To the east: Test of True Bravery. To the west, they saw a stone statue of a snake. Ignoring the Test of True Bravery for the moment, the party walked toward the snake. As they stepped into the room, the stone snake appeared to animate. Dust spilled from its reptile face as it turned to them. The cold eyes were filled with hate, and it bellowed, “You dare to bring that wretched sword into this temple?!” With successful knowledge of history, religion, and other scholarly areas, the party got the snake to answer their questions. From there they headed north and were attacked by a group of cultists. Lloyd destroyed them with fire, and Eriden sent his wolves after the two that escaped. That encounter ended with a blast from down a dark hallway. The party retreated to nurse their wounds and get ready to take on whoever was back in the temple. XP Current level: 9 Loot * 20 pp * 320 gp * 170 ep * 800 cp All loot added to the loot page. Purchases Belt of Vigot Plate mail armor - Although quickly gotten rid of to pay a fine ...